


A Well Hidden Secret

by myotpisopme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Male Slash, Other, kirk has a vagina but is ultimately male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk is one of those most verbose individuals regarding his amazing sexual prowess and exploits. However, it's all a cover up for what he fears might be the most devestating fact about himself... that he thinks will ruin any chance of winning Leonard's affections, which is what he wants most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Hidden Secret

Jim had dated plenty, fooled around even more than that, and had made sure everyone within hearing range knew that he was sexually skilled and desirable. He was cocky, confident, and all too loud about his sexual escapades and his ability to make men and women scream his name alike.

So it confused Leonard that, when he and Jim decided to go steady, only see each other, that the sunshiney blonde seemed utterly terrified and reticent to move on to full intimacy... Jim had gone down on him plenty of times, but it was always a surprise and when there was a time limit. He claimed that it was a kink of his to get the deed in under the clock.

Bones wasn't so sure... It seemed odd. He never got the chance to return the favor... He was starting to think Jim was hiding something. 

With this frustrating thought in mind, Leonard went back to their dorm room and waited, utter determination in his eyes. Jim always liked to cuddle and fool around with him a little before bed, hand jobs and blow jobs that were truly mind blowing, worthy of Jim's skilled reputation... But Leonard wanted to move on... They'd been a couple for a good while now, surely Jim felt it was time also, right?

"I'm not gettin' any younger, Jim dammit..."

It was like his name was a summoning call, because the golden boy himself popped open their door and strode in all sunshine and confidence. "You missed an amazing lecture, Bones!!" He beamed as he dumped his books aside. "Dunno why you're not joinin' me for the astrophysics classes, you're brilliant and I think you'd find it fascinating!"

"Not my field, kid. C'mere. I need you in the worst way." He groused and held out his arms. Jim blushed, but smiled and sidled over to sink and sit side-saddle on his lap. He always did that, legs together so Leonard couldn't get hands on. He was kissed firmly and he loved the others lips, but he had to have more. Slowly he slid a hand down the back of Jim's pants and gripped a handful of pert ass.

"Whoa there, Bonesy! Gettin' awfully personal there, babe..."

"I need you, dammit... Dontcha think it's time we consummate this relationship a lil more firmly, darlin'? We been together for so long now... I'm startin' to wonder if you think I got erectile dysfunction or somethin. I'm tellin' ya I ain't THAT old..."

Jim blushed hot and began to tremble a tiny bit in the others arms. “I don't think that about you at all! Leonard, I'm sure you're perfectly virile... it's just... I'm really insecure about my body...”

“Bullshit. You've crowed to the skies and beyond about your prowess in the sack up until this point, you can't go givin' me that load of crap now. Am I not worthy? Jim, am I just a trophy or somethin'... but you don't wanna do anythin' WITH me?”

“WHAT? No. Never, Bones... I love you with all my heart... I...I want to it's just... I... I'm not... normal...” He said tentatively.

“Whaddaya mean... Seriously you can't claim to be fucking amazing in bed with everyone else and then come home to me and not let me know what that scene is about... Jimmy, I love you too, and I desire you so badly I could burst... PLEASE... I'm a doctor, I've seen a lot of things, it can't be that bad... you got some freaky piercings or a tattoo or some shit? That don't bother me none...”  
Jim sighed harshly and pulled himself off of Leonard's lap. “No, nothing like that, ugh... you're so persistent...”

“Well yeah, I love you and I wanna love you more, is that such a bad thing??”

“No... it... it's just... I don't think you'll want me if I show you... I... I've had a lot of people get freaked out and leave....”

“Jim... I'm not the sort to just give up on someone cause they're different. I'm not sure how different you're even talkin', but... I won't give up on you just cause your anatomy is maybe different than mine?”

The blonde looked terrified... but Bones seemed so assured of his decision. Jim trembled and hurried to first lock their door shut, before nervously peeling off his shirt first. “There's a reason I always change with my back to you, or in another room. Why I don't straddle your lap, or let you touch me or... get in my pants, why I always pounce on you when you least expect it... Because I want you to view me as a man. A proper man. Not... not this...”

With those words, he'd undone his pants, and then finally, nervously, dropped his boxer-briefs... which had seemed to sit a little... baggy on him.

Leonard hushed and went bright red to his ears at the sight before him. Jim had the most amazing figure, his physique that of an Adonis. But what the other was trying to explain awkwardly, and was so terrified of revealing... was that he did not have a penis... Jim was born with female genitalia below the belt, so to speak. Leonard was a little dumbstruck for a moment and Jim, after seeing his shock and hesitancy, yanked the boxer-briefs back up and timidly sat himself on the edge of the bed at a small distance.

“So now you know what makes Jim Kirk a freak... and why the stories I tell are always about other acts, why I never let you go down on me or touch or.. anything.. because I want to be your MAN... not... not your hermaphrodite, not a freak...”

“James Tiberius Kirk, you are not a freak.” Leonard breathed before he was moving in closer and drawing him into his arms, hugging him close. “Sugar, darlin', angel of mine you are not a freak at all, you are my lover, my boyfriend, my man, and if that's what you want to be, then you are, in fact, my man. It's not what's between the legs that matters, baby, it's what you decide and how you feel and how you want to present yourself. I ain't ever lettin' you go, especially not for bein' a lil different...” He stroked his back gently and gazed up into those nervous blue eyes.

“You have an amazing body and I even like 'that' too... s'kinda hot and exotic... and I see it this way... I get the best of both worlds, yeah? My gorgeous sweet man with the most stunnin' blue eyes I ever did see and a fine ass as round as a Georgia peach... and I get lovely lady parts that I wanna make so much love to if you'll let me...You know I like both, no, all genders of people... I like human beings. Especially this one in my arms right here.”

Bones slid his hands up and down the others back and gazed into his eyes pleadingly. “Don't be afraid of me Jim. I love you. ALL of you. I'll prove it to you right now... if you want.” He said gently. “Only if you want...”

Jim was shaking, tears at the corners of his eyes, and for a moment, Leonard was afraid he was going to break down... but then slowly, he leaned in and kissed him, whispering a “Please...” to his medic. “It has been so long since anyone touched me under my clothes...”

“Well we're just gonna have to fix that, now aren't we?”

Gently, he tipped Jim back onto the bed and scooted him up a little, before pushing his legs up to his chest, grateful now that Jim was the most agile of athletes, exemplary marks in agility, and removed those boxer-briefs again, all the way this time, before tossing them aside and spreading his lover's legs to either side gently. He gazed upon that smooth, muscular chest and abdomen that lead down to the soft flesh of lower lips and shivered with excitement... he was finally getting to see his Jim... sure he wasn't what he had originally hoped and expected, but he couldn't begrudge it was still a lovely sight.

He smiled reassuringly to his lover, who laid with such nervous blue eyes upon him, and sank to his knees between those legs, before gently letting them come to rest on the outer curves of his shoulders. His right hand came forward to rub over a thigh soothingly before moving inward to delicately trace the slit of his vagina, pressing in just minutely to wet the tip with the others fluids, before sliding it downward teasingly, gently parting hair and flesh down to just above his ass. He glanced up to see his lover shudder.

He grinned broadly, and then moved his other hand in to gently slip two fingers of each hand into the inside of the lips and gently pull them apart, baring to him the rippled petal-like flesh inside and that tight orifice, wet with excitement. “So beautiful... your body is chiseled and hard, and hides the inner most soft parts away perfectly... only for me to see... an' I will cherish this gift of you trustin' me... and promise to make it wholly worth your while.”

With these words, he leaned in and lapped gently from the lowest point of his lips upward, collecting that initial thick fluid onto his tongue, drawing back to savor it a moment. Tangy, salty, a little bitter, but distinctly human and all Jim. He licked his lips a moment and grinned at the other before leaning down to press his mouth in firmly, slightly stubbled face grinding against his lover's flesh as he pressed his tongue-tip into the tight hole, wiggling it a little as his nose moved inward, breath held for the moment, as he used it to nudge against his lover's clitoris. 

He began to move his lips, his nose and his tongue all in a careful grinding and slightly circular motion to stimulate all areas of his lover's labia and vagina, hands gently releasing the lips to instead gently rubbing at Jim's thighs and keeping them spread, as the other was moaning and trembling heavily now, and the threat of him clamping onto his head seemed a bit imminent if he didn't help prevent such an act.

The blonde man squirmed and timidly hooked one leg around Leonard's shoulder and, after a hesitant moment, tugged inward to pull him in and ground himself up into the others face, which only really served to turn McCoy on further. His pants hugged him so tightly it almost hurt, but he would focus on pleasing his Jim first and foremost. He needed this... it was a confidence booster and an affirmation that he loved every bit of his lover.

Len thoroughly laved his tongue over the others entrance, humming and nuzzling, slipping his tongue free to tease at the others clit before delving back in to penetrate. All this to a chorus of moans, whines and yelps from his lover, writhing and wanting so much to find his release, now that he was certain Leonard was fully sincere. No man went that deep and didn't mean he was okay with pussy...  
“Bones... BONES, PLEASE!! Fuck... please fuck me!!” while that mouth was amazing, he needed more. He wanted filled.

Leonard drew back and licked at his lips, taking in a deep breath and wiping at his face a little with his sleeve, cheeks flushed from heat and also a little embarrassment. “Is... I mean... do you want me to take you.... fuck... how do you want it??”

Jim snorted a little and blushed, glancing shyly to the side before meeting his lover's eyes and biting his bottom lip a little. “You can take my pussy, Bones... but only you...”

“Good... cause I ain't lettin' anyone else near it.” He growled, standing himself up and undoing his buckle. He started to work his pants entirely off and Jim squirmed impatiently on the bed. “No time for that!! Take me!”

“Patience, ya pain in the ass! If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do it right... I'm making love to you, not just fuckin' you silly.” He insisted moodily, before finishing removing his pants, and then his shirt, and then his underwear. Boots and socks had gone away somewhere in there too. He now stood before Jim and smirked, rock hard and cocking a brow. “Any doubts I love you the way you are?”

“No, goddamnit, you gonna fuck me or what??”

“Ungrateful little... I oughta just leave you layin' like this with the door pried open for such insolence... after all this effort I've gone through to prove I love you and want you no matter what body you got...”

“Boooones, you talk too much!!”

He snarled, but there was no real malice in it. With a roll of his eyes, he snagged under Jim's thighs and shoved him up the bed a little before sliding his own knees under the blonde's, and between his thighs. “Another benefit... is to make love to my man, I don't need to slick you up and work for a good half hour or longer to pry you open... at least not all the time... I do hope I get to sample that as well..”

“For gods sake, we'll see when we get there, right, JUST FUCK ME!”

Bones deadpanned, half tempted to just get up and leave him there. But the better part of him won-out and he just sighed and adjusted himself forward, hooking a hand under Jim's hip and ass to tug him up while he leaned his hips forward. Making certain Jim's ass and thighs were now placed appropriately on his own thighs, he moved his hand to his own cock to align himself, before slowly pressing the head past the lips and to his lover's hole, beginning a slow press inward.

Jim groaned and let his head fall back, finally quieting his protest in favor of encouraging, lustful sounds.

“Fuuuck gorgeous, you are tighter'n a vice... baby boy... am I your first?” He stilled himself as he looked down with genuine concern at his lover. Jim blushed and shook his head. “No.. s'just been a really long time.” Leonard nodded a little and nuzzled down into Jim's neck gently, hugging him to himself as he gently began to rock his hips, easing in slowly, bit by bit, grateful he'd gotten his lover so worked up beforehand. He needed that slick or he wasn't getting anywhere with Jim tense and 'out of use' as he claimed he was.

Finally, after some holding Jim still with hands to his impatiently wiggling hips, and careful, gentle, stroking thrusts, he was seated properly and paused to give Jim some time to adjust. Jim, however, wanted none of it.

 

“Bones, mooove, I need you moving, I need pounded into the bed!!”

“God DAMNIT man, can't you give us a moment to ENJOY this and not just get it over with??”

“I NEED you, Bones.. please... I've dreamt about this, but didn't dare think it'd actually happen... I thought you'd turn-tail and leave me... But instead you came out perfect and supportive and now I just need to feel my fantasy comin' true... please... we can go slow next time, but I need this RIGHT NOW.”

Leonard huffed a little, but then smiled slightly. “You fantasized about me? I'm flattered.”

“Bones!”

“Alright, jesus.” He rolled his eyes and gripped the others hips tight, sliding himself back a little before thrusting firmly forward, hilting to the deepest depth he could before drawing out and repeating, creating a rapid and rather rough rhythm. Jim did not protest, but rather began to give sharp, begging cries of pleasure, needy and rolling his hips to ride with those thrusts, determined to find release as quick as he could manage. Between Bones' thrusts and his own motions, clenching muscles around the others cock, he was soon arching high off the bed and using his legs to tug the other man tighter, deeper into himself, howling in pleasure as he finally clenched hard and hit his peak, fingers clawing at Leonard's back.

Leonard groaned low in his throat, and was about to let go when an uncertainty hit him and he yanked himself free just before he could let go inside. He shuddered and came all over Jim's abdomen, much to Jim's protest and confusion. “Len, babe, why'd you pull out??? I wanted to feel you cum in me...” He pouted.

Leonard blushed deeply, looking spent and guilty. “D...din' know how complete your uh... female system is... I.. I don't wanna get you pregnant if it's fully developed... I just... that'd be hard to explain ya know?”

Jim snorted and blushed furiously. “Pretty sure I'm infertile, Bones, but that's sweet of you to think in the heat of the moment... you really do care.”

“Course I do, darlin'.. uh... here... let me get that...” he started to reach for his shirt or something similar nearby to wipe Jim off with, but his blonde reached out to stop him before collecting a bit of the spunk on his fingers to then lick away. “I got it.” he murmured, tasting his lover. “So many times goin' down on you, I've really come to love your flavor, babe... no point in wastin' it.”

Bones blushed furiously and chuckled, settling to lay beside his lover. “Ok, so maybe you're a little bit of a freak... but only the best kind.”

Jim blushed and grinned before stuffing another few finger-fulls into his mouth, sighing happily.

END


End file.
